So You Say,That I Am The Prey? Part 1
THEME SONG Team's house Carl:(watching the news)Breaking News?Weird. Reporter on TV:Hello people!I have to warn you today,don't go outside of your houses! Carl:Seriously, why? Reporter on TV:There is an huge enemy at us!He calls himself "Arkickson"! Carl:Not anymore!I want Stinkfly!(transforms)Vialmat?(sighs)(runs to the streets)I wandher, what das he want?(reverts)Thank God!I hate Wildmutt! Arkickson:Where is he?(looks at the top of one mall)Ah,his female friends!(enters the mall) Carl:(after putting his hoodie on)Sam,Clover and Alex are at the mall?They are in trouble!Please, Stinkfly!(transforms)Vialmat agen?(transforms)Humungousaur?(transforms)Stinkfly,finally!(trys to fly to the shoe shop,but Xtratrix times out)Already? Clover:(while walking in the mall)Cool shoes!I wonder...(Arkickson crashes in)Huh? Sam:Who are you? Arkickson:(doesn't say anything,but lifts Clover up) Clover:Put me down! Arkickson:Where is Carl Shennyson? Carl:Looking for me? Arkickson:Shennyson?(turns around) Carl:Let her go. Arkickson releases Clover Arkickson:And now,i would like....(Carl breaks his speech) Carl:...To take the Xtratrix?I don't think so. Arkickson:No!I am Arkickson,the hunter. Carl:So...? Arkickson:So i don't want the...Xtratrix.I want you. Carl:So you say,that i am the prey?I am the one you need? Arkickson:That's correct.(gets closer to Carl and writes the code onto Xtratrix) Carl:What the...? Arkickson:(lifts Carl and crams him onto the wall) Carl:It's hero time!(transforms)Humungousaur?It's okay!(reverts back)What the...? Arkickson:I have you now! Carl:Ugh.... Clover:What should we do? Sam:No idea,no gadgets. Arkickson:So,now who's got nowhere to run,huh?(ties Carl's hands with rope) Sam:I think i have an idea.(kicks Arkickson in his back with her leg)Ow! Arkickson:No one beats me.(lifts Carl and teleports) Clover:What the...? On Arkickson's ship Arkickson:(after tieing Carl to the pipe)There. Carl:So...what will you do with the Xtratrix? Arkickson:After killing you, i will probably throw it away. Carl:O_O You want to kill me? Arkickson:Well.(turns around)Not exactly "kill". Carl:(looks at Arkickson's sword and trys to cut the rope)Come on!(rope cuts)YES! Arkickson:(turns around and sees Carl's arms untied)How did you...? Carl:With help of your sword.... Arkickson:I should have thinked of that. Carl:(transforms and the leg rope breaches)Rath!I didn't want Rath!(stabs his claw in stomach part of Arkickson's Galvanic suit)You wanna a piece of me? Arkickson:Correction.Pieces!(turns into his snake form) Rath:Oh my.(reverts)Did Rath just said "Oh my."? Arkickson Snake:Sssso?Any lassst wordssss? Carl:Yea.WORK,XTRATRIX!(trys to unblock the Xtratrix,but nothing happens)Oh crap! Arkickson Snake:Okay.(shoots sleeping gas at Carl and he falls asleep)He-he!Good sssleep!(turns to his normal)I swear,this will be your last one.(smiles) At Mall Clover:So..How should we know where Carl is? Alex:Idk. Sam:I remembered!Jerry has X-Chip! Clover:What the heck is X-Chip? Sam:Carl has Xtratrix,which means...If we put X-Chip into our Compowder,we can easily locate him! Clover:Great story.Now,how do we get the chip? Sam:Well...(calls Jerry on Compowder)Jer? Jerry:Hello spies.Can i help you? Sam:Well,do you still have the X-Chip? Jerry:Yes.Why asking? Sam:We kinda need it... Jerry:I'll send it right away!(helicopter comes and throws out the X-Chip) Sam:(after putting the chip into Compowder)Okay,so what now?(the Compowder lights up and she drops it) Clover:What the?(light lights up on whole screen) Meanwhile,on the ship Carl:Let me go! Arkickson:No.Doc,hold him! Dr.Pyscho:However you ssay,ssir!(holds Carl's arms) Arkickson:This won't hurt a bit.This will hurt a LOT!(starting to stab his sword) Carl:(thinking the sword will stab in his body)Oh God!(sword stabs into Xtratrix and it shoots electricity out)Aaagh!(starts screaming) Arkickson:Finnaly! Dr.Psycho:Ugh!(electricity shoots him)Ow!Ow!Ow!(rolls over) Arkickson:It's done!(pulls his sword out and throws it aside)Shennyson can be only my! Carl:Ugh...(Xtratrix suddenly fells off Carl's arm)No... Arkickson:Yes.I can't believe it.Finnaly just ONE more step to Shennyson's death!(lifts Carl up)So,what should i do with the watch?(throws Carl aside and lifts the Xtratrix)It's so tiny. Dr.Psycho:(gets up)You can give it to me! Arkickson:Sure,i don't need it.You can have it.(throws it to Dr.Psycho) Dr.Psycho:YES!(reveals the core)Let me see.Ahuh.Ahuh.(pulls out the core)Now,to work on...My trix!(walks away) Arkickson:So...Let me see...(prepares his sword)Now,for you to die,forever!MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!(laughs hardly) TO BE CONTINUED... In next episode: Carl:Dr.Psycho stole the Xtratrix? Dr.Psycho:Yes!(transforms)A Petrosapien?Lame. Clover:No more buttkicking. Carl:Checkmate! Category:Episodes Category:Carl 10: Altermaverse